Samll town friends
by Hitomi's shimobo
Summary: Grey, and Natsu end up being invited to a party in a small town they often go to on missions. A girl named Mina lives in the town and has a talent and talented friends. This is how they meet and what becomes of it!


Shimobo: yeah I went through this on my computer and found a few errors and reworded a few things so it flows slightly better, with a few less grammatical errors hope you don't mind this. Enjoy! Oh, and if you decide you like it and want me to add to it please tell me I might do that...

**

* * *

**

"On the... On the, well, fuck, on the what?" I yelled desperation looking at my magazine. I droped it in a puddle so I can't finnish reading the one article I wanted to. I shook my head and my brown hair fell in front of my eyes and I blew them away again. I looked around the tavern I've known since I was born. My father owns the place. I run the place. I have ever since my mom ran away with the cook which of corse left my father in a deression because he is a very sensative guy. Actually he seems more of th the type that would be running a candy shop and giving little kids balloons, instead of a tavern serving drunks beer and mages their random foods of choices.

Today there was a group of mages that I hate when they come in. They are nice when they help the town out but nasty little boogers when they come in to eat. I always have to fix at least one table. Then again there is the group from Fairy Tail that almost destroys every thing in tavern but still better then the other mages.

Deciding to give up on the article I got up and finnished washing the tables off, sweeping and mopping the floor, and put back togeather the table. Which actually only takes about 15 minutes because of the help I get form the local towns folk. Fable, my best freind with firery red hair, moves inanamate objects so when she helps all I have to do is stand clear and make sure she has a nice glass of lemonade waiting for her when she gets done. Other people come and cook and entertain the guests via music and jokes.

"Mina! Come on you're goin' to be late to the party!" a call from outside and I jumped. I looked at the clock on the wall a gasped it ws 7 o'clock and the party started at, well, 7 o'clock. I stood up as Fable, who was the one that yelled, Zane and Zdzislaw (pronounced ZJEE-swawf, but every one calls him Zdzi) came in.

The party Fable talked about I wasn't invited to. I wasn't going to tell my friends that espicailly when Zane and Zdzi burn things then put them out ( Zane starts the fires Zdzi puts them out). "I-I can't go, Fable."

"And why not?" Zane asked looking like he was ready to burn the tavern down so if that was my excuse I couldn't get away with it.

I looked down at the ground knowing it was impossable to advoid answering truthfully now," I didn't get invited to the party."

There was a collective gasp from my friends. Fable sat and thought for a of a sudden there was a lightbulb above her head and she said," I got it! Just use your powers to make yourself some clothes so you look like you're not from around here and then you can come, with Zdzi saying you're a distant relative or something they'll have to let you in."

I sighed and nodded. My skill is changing the way clothes are colored and shaped. I changed my work clothes, a pair of well worn jeans and a tee-shirt that has the words' I'm my own guild' written on it, into a deniem mini skirt and a light blue sweater that hangs off of my right shoulder. I undid my hair as Fable brought my brush down from my room. I quickly brushed it out and then pulled back the top half and tied that up.

Fable, Zane and Zdzi nodded aprovingly. I didn't know if the guys just thought I was hot or they thought it would work but either way I took it as a complament. "Okay, here goes something." I said with a sigh.

As we walked out the door of the tavern some more of the local guys were walking past and look like they were going to laugh. I took of my glasses for a second and looked at them almost glaring," I need to change the way my glasses look but I don't think I can."

"Oh, why don't you go get those contacts you never wear?" Zdzi suggested, glancing over his tan shoulder at me.

I sighed and then ran in side to get my contacts. Most people think glasses are nore of a hastle then contacts but I like my glasses better. I found them under my bed all the way back by the wall, obviously I don't use them often. I put them in and then looked in the mirror. I sighed. Stacy would still be able to reconise me. She's the one throwing the party. My brown hair and blue eyes aren't very common together and I'm the only girl in town that could blend in with a snow storm in the middle of summer. I changed the deniem from a dark blue to a darkish grey and the sweater to a deep red, almost crimson but not. Then I decided to see if I could change the color of my contacts from clear to a emerald green. When it worked I jumped and yiped in joy then I ran out side to catch up with my friends, but as I was about to leave I ran into a more then half naked guy, who looked really, really pissed off. "Ah, sorry, do you need any thing from the tavern?" I asked looking into his grey eyes instead of his almost nakedness.

He looked less mad for a second then he said," If you have some extra clothes that would be great. Mine all floated down river and my friends all went to the party without me."

"Heh, you were invited though right?" he nodded." Well, I wasn't. I'm from this town and I wasn't! Oh, and I don't have extra clothes but I can make you some in a jiffy. Come on in." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, well, if it doesn't take to much of your time." He replied and followed me into the tavern. He sat down at one of the tables as I went into the back room. I grabed some of my fabric and then went out into the main part of the tavern again. After I set the fabric onto the table he was at. I then went and grabed two glasses and filled them with lemonade. I gave him one and then siped from the other and asked," So what do you want the clothes to look like?"

"What can you make?" He replied drinking some of the lemonade, looking skipitcal of the simple white cotton I had.

"What can you think up for me to make? I have a gift for making clothes." I answered, unfolding the fabric and laying it out on a table next to us," Oh snap! Was there anybody in the street nearby when you came up?"

"Nope, there wasn't." He answered my second question first then asked after a slight pause," can you make me a pair of jeans, a white tee- shirt and a coat?"

"No, problem."I replied and got right to work. I closed my eyes and quckly changed the fabric in from of me into what he asked. I added some peppered fur to the hood of the coat and made it a snow camo coloring. The jeans were a shade of grey lighter then my skirt.

When I opened my eyes the guy, who I forgot to mention was from Fairy Tail, obvious from the fairy tail symbol on he chest, was standing right next to me which made me jump back and into the air about a foot. Then in an almsot calm voice I said, "All, done with your order."

"Th-thanks, this is a better out fit then I thought it could be!" He said puting on the pants, which actually fit him I was surprised, usually I get the size wrong my first try.

"No problem, now how about you get me into that party?" I asked as I finnished my lemonade.

"Now that I can do easily, but I need to know your name." He answered cugging the rest of his lemonade and handing me the cup," That was good lemonade."

"Yeah, you get used to making the stuff after you start to run your father's tavern. That _every_body in town goes to. Except Stacy, that bitch doesn't leave her own house, much less goes to a public place." I said as I washed the cups really fast. When I turned around he was fully dress and I almost laughed," Do you want me to add some color you are all blacks and grays?"

"No, it's fine. Speaking of Grey, that's my name." he replied waving it off.

"Oh, that's a bit ironic, not about my name but your name. My name is Mina Narran. Nice to meet you, Grey." I said with a smile," Let's go before Stacy starts to let the hounds lose and the party ends."

"Okay." He said smirking and we headed for the door.

As we got to Stacy's front gate we were meet with a couple of really strong looking people that she probably hired as bouncers for her party. "Ah, Grey-sama you're back, and proprerly clothed you can enter, now." The bouncer looked from Grey to me, "But who is this young lady?"

"This is Mina, she's a friend so she's coming with me." Grey said as he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me through.

"She's not going inside _my _yard. Even if it means you wont come in Grey-sama," Stacy said with one hand on her hip, and one auburn eyebrow raised.

"Is that now?" I asked raising my own brown eyebrow. With that I pointed my finger at her and changed her expensive clothes into something even more majestic and gaudy looking," Now, can I?"

She looked at the clothes stunned and then she stuttered," Su-sure, g-go ahead."

After I got past her with Grey I started to laugh," I could have jsut as easily made it look like she was wearing a rag... but I guess what I did is nicer then that."

"Yeah, I would say so. You know you could join the guild. Some one who can make clothes could be very useful," Grey said glancing at me.

I looked at him really unsure. Then I heard someone shout," Mina! You made it!"

I looked over and saw Zdzi running over," Hi, Zdzi." I said waving as he came over.

"How'd you get in? Stacy was at the gate." he asked stoping in front of us.

"I changed her clothes to something even more splended and I had Grey here to help me." I answered shrugging shily.

"Oh, hi! Snappers! You're a mage from Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed completely freaking out. Then he turned and yelled off the top of his lungs," Zane come here! Mina's here!"

"Friends?" He asked raising an eye brow looking like he was going to laugh.

I nodded as Zane and Fable came running. When the two were running they tripped a waitter and Fable made sure nothing broke or spilled on his way down, Stacy would of made me pay for the broken stuff.

Fable jumped and hugged me and said," I saw what you did to Stacy's dress! It's amazingly bueutifully gaudy now! Earily it was just gaudy."

"Heh, thanks I thought I did pretty well myself, but you two I'd like you to meet Grey-sama, he's from Fairy Tail." I answered still blushing from the fact that I got a huge jumping hug from Fable.

"He's an ice mage no fun." Zane said pouting his brown eyes showing his disapointment. He sighed," Zdzi you must be happy about that."

"What? Why would he be so happy?" Grey asked looking back and forth.

"Well, Zdzi is an ice mage like you, and Zane is a fire mage like your friend over there." I said and pointed at the rose colored boy come towards us with an edgy blonde girl and a calm red head following.

"Ah! It's the infamious Natsu!" Zane said pointing at him so happy he jumped up.

I sighed and then Grey laughed.

"Now it's my turn. What?" I asked him.

"You and your friends remind me of me and my friends when we were younger." Grey said still smiling.

"You're not much older then we are." I replied," Plus isn't Natsu still like that?"

He nodded and I giggled which made me laugh.

Natsu and the other two got to us at this point and I noticed how much we really were alike. One ice mage, one fire mage, one red head, and well, me and the blond didn't match at all other then we were both wearing mini skirts.

"Well, I'd like you three to meet the person who gave me some clothes, Mina Narran." Grey said introducing me. Then he added after a bit of a pause," Then there are her friends Zane, Zdzi and, ... What is your name?"

"My name is Fable Goose." Fable answered taking a bow, her red hair falling over one of her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy," the blonde said smiling happily.

All of a sudden a blonde guy wearing a suit came out no where in a puff a smoke and he said," and my name is Loki. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." And just as sudden as he came he was gone.

"I'm a stellar mages. He's one of the stellar spirits I have a contract with. Are any of you mages?" Lucy said laughing hesattently sratching the back of her head.

"We all are," Zdzi answered smiling as surprise showed on her face," I'm an ice mage from the south origially, Zane a fire mage from the north, Fable can move things around and Mina here has the talent of chaging what clothes look like."

"Really now?" Erza asked raising an eye brow gracefully towards me.

I nodded smirking and then I spun around changing my grey skirt to a pair of black jeans, my shirt to a baby blue color, and my contacts back to the clear they were before," See?"

"That is what you do? Amazing." Lucy murmured. Then she noticed that my eyes were blue not green and exclamed," Your eyes changed color too!"

"I have contacts in currently. I didn't know I could change there color until like 30 minutes ago." I answered, "This is my natural eye color, though."

"Huh," my friends, Grey, Lucy and Erza said at the same time.

Lucy then said," You all should come join our guild! We could always use some fresh young people."

After that every one got really cought up in the conversation about joining the guild and what they could there once they joined. Evenually, Fable said," Wait! Mina, you can't because you have to run the Tavern, huh?"

"Yeah, either that or some how convince my father he shouldn't be depressed any more." I answered looking at a rock on the ground.

"I have an idea! Let me talk to your dad, Mina-chan!" Natsu said like he had a brilliant plan.

"Okay, I don't know what good it will do but sure. Go ahead." I answered quietly still looking at the rock.

When I got back to the tavern it was about midnight, and Stacy had let the dogs out and my father was in the front room still talking with Natsu. Actually he was laughing with Natsu. "Dad?" I asked alittle scared.

"Ah, Mina! This young lad asked me to come back and take care of the tavern so you could go join a famous mage guild! I didn't know your talent was that good!" my father said overly joyed. He said," make your lonely father proud okay?"

At that point I started to cry. I was happy that my father was not depressed any more but I was sad that he was sending me way as soon as it happened.

We, all eight of us, left town the next day and I was a happy yet sad moment, but soon after we left all of us we excited about the adventures to come.


End file.
